High School
by unknown5
Summary: Buffy is a sixteen year old attending high school in L.A. when a new boy named Liam shows up.
1. Default Chapter

Buffy and Angel both live in L.A. and go to the same High School. Angel is not a vampire and Buffy isn't the slayer, yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmmm! I wonder who the new hottie is. Buffy Summers thought as she and her friends sat on the front lawn of the school. It was their lunch break and news was spreading fast about the new guy in school. So far she had managed to find out that his name was Liam and he and his family had just moved from Ireland. He was supposed to be really athletic and rich, two things that Buffy did not mind in at all.  
  
Now if only I could see what he looked like? She had heard how hot he was and now she wanted to see it with her own eyes. After all, she was the most popular girl in school so it was only right if she was seeing the hottest guys in school.  
  
Just then the lunch bell rang, so Buffy and her friends headed to their next class. Buffy had math next, her least favorite class. She thought about ditching and hiding in the library but after seeing the creepy new librarian she decided against it. As she walked into her class she noticed a boy she had never seen leaning over the teachers desk. Oh my gosh, Buffy thought. That must be Liam. She eyed him up and down taking in every inch of his muscular frame.  
  
"Wow, he looks like an Angel" Buffy thought. He turned around and sat down in a seat in the back. She was just about to walk back and introduce herself when a beautiful, tall, skinny brunette pushed past her and sat down next to him. Buffy overheard the new girl introduce herself as Cordelia Chase. She had just moved to L.A. from some town called Sunnydale.  
  
I wish that girl would go back to Sunnydale, Buffy thought bitterly. She was supposed to sit next to Liam, that way he could see how great she was and ask her out. Now it would take even longer and it looked like she had some competition on her hands.  
  
Oh well, Buffy new that she could hold her own and soon Liam would be hers.  
  
After class Buffy decided to try and talk to Liam but Cordelia took up all his time and even insisted that she walk him to his next class. As the tow were walking out Liam turned and smiled at Buffy.  
  
Wow, who is that beautiful girl? Liam thought to himself as he was walking out of his math class. I definitely have to meet her. Everyone had been so nice to him since he arrived but he hadn't talked to, or seen anyone that took his breath away like that girl. Maybe Cordelia knew who she was.  
  
Hey Cordelia, do you know that girl that was sitting in the back in our math class? Liam asked her innocently. "Duh, Liam, of course I don't know her, I'm new here too remember. Which is why I think you and I should hang out together, you know two new people in this huge school, we could help each other out" Cordelia eyed him seductively.  
  
No matter how hard she tried, Liam was not paying attention to her. He was still thinking about the beautiful blond as he stepped into his next class, history.  
  
He really liked history and was looking forward to the class. He was also looking forward to football practice after school. Of course since school and started a month ago the coach said that he could still try out seeing his situation. He wasn't guaranteed a spot said the coach, but Liam was confident that he would make the team.  
  
Although history was interesting Liam couldn't wait until the bell rang. He wanted to try if he could see the beautiful blond before practice.  
  
As soon as the bell rang he was out of his seat and in the halls looking around. Although he heard Cordelia calling after him he ignored her. He had to get away from her constant talking. About 15 minutes after school ended Liam still had no luck finding the mystery blond so he headed towards the locker rooms to change for practice.  
  
10 minutes later he was running on to the field where most of the guys were stretching and preparing for practice. Off to the side of the field there were about 10 or 15 girls stretching and he assumed they were the cheerleaders. As he got closer he noticed that one of the girls looked like his mystery woman.  
  
He recongnized some of the guys from class and introduced himself to some of them. Hey man my name's Liam, what's yours? He said as he stuck his had out to a well built black guy and a slightly smaller guy with black hair. Hey, my name's Charles Gunn but most people call me Gunn and this is Xander, the black guy said as he introduced himself.  
  
"Cool, what position do you guys play?" Liam asked. "We are both wide receivers, what about you?" Xander answered. Quarterback, he answered.  
  
So what do you guys know about that girl over there? Liam asked pointing to Buffy.  
  
Oh that's Buffy, we used to date, why? Xander said  
  
Ha, ya right you wish you had dated Buffy. Gunn said laughing.  
  
So, Buffy is her name, is she dating anyone? Liam asked  
  
Nope, she's all yours, that is if you can catch her. Gunn said. She doesn't date much, I guess she has high standards or something.  
  
Are you guys friends with her? Liam asked  
  
Yah, we're all good friends. Xander said  
  
Liam looked to Gunn to see if this was true.  
  
Yes that is true, we all are good friends, we've been friends for a long time. Gunn said.  
  
Good, can you guys introduce us? Liam asked hopefully  
  
He didn't what had gotten into him, usually he was so confident around girls but there was something different about Buffy, she just gave him butterflys in his stomach.  
  
Sure, Gunn answered. We all go to the Bronze after practice, it's this club down the street, you can come if you want to.  
  
Sounds good, Liam answered happily. Let's practice. 


	2. Chapter 2

After cheerleading practice the girls would sit on the bleachers and wait for the boys to finish football practice. Buffy couldn't help but watch the graceful movements of the new quarterback.  
  
"Man he is hot!" Buffy said out loud  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Her best friend Willow asked.  
  
"The new boy, Liam of course" Buffy answered softly  
  
"Oh you think he's cute too?" the newest addition to the cheerleading squad asked.  
  
"Yes I do Cordelia, and I couldn't help but notice you talking to him all through math class.  
  
"Oh my gosh, your in my math class?" Cordelia asked Buffy "I didn't even notice I was too caught up with Liam"  
  
"yah I noticed" Buffy mumbled  
  
"Well he wasn't too caught up in me, he was to busy looking at you to notice me." Cordelia answered  
  
"What do you mean he was looking at me?" Buffy asked excitedly  
  
"Well as we were leaving class he asked me if I knew who you were" Cordelia said " of course that was before I knew you were the captin of the cheerleading squad, so I told him I didn't, sorry"  
  
"Interesting" Buffy said. Maybe Cordelia wasn't so bad after all she thought to herself. So he's asking around about me, that is a very good sign.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good practice guys." Coach Dan said. "Before you go I want you all to meet our new quarterback, Liam O'Connor, I hope you guys will make him feel comfortable. Go home now, practice is over."  
  
  
  
Finally! Liam thought to himself. Now he just needed to take a quick shower and then he was going to meet the girl of his dreams.  
  
Liam, Gunn, Xander and a couple of other guys from the team walked toward the bleachers where the girls were waiting.  
  
"Liam this is Buffy, Willow, Faith, Anya and I'm not sure what this beautiful girls name is." Gunn said pointing to Cordelia as he made his way over to her to introduce himself.  
  
"Hi Liam" the girls said in unison.  
  
"So let's figure out whos riding with who" Xander spoke up. "Who drove?"  
  
Willow, Gunn, and Liam raised their hand.  
  
"Great I'll ride with my girl" Xander said as he put his arm around Willow. "Some of the girls can ride with us, Gunn you take the guys, and ahh Buffy, you know how to get to the Bronze so you ride with Liam and show him where to go, everyone ok with that?"  
  
"I want to ride with Gunn, is that ok?" Cordelia asked smiling up at him.  
  
"Sure, we have lots of room." Gunn said  
  
"Great then, we'll see you all there" Xander said as he, Willow, Faith, and Anya walked towards Willow's car.  
  
Willow looked back to see her best friend and the handsome knew guy walking towards a Jeep Grand Cherokee. She smiled to herself and grabbed Xander's hand as they walked towards her own car.  
  
  
  
"Sooo" Buffy trailed off as she tried to think of something to say. She was never this nervous around guys, but then again she had never met a guy like Liam.  
  
"So" he cut in "what grade are you in?"  
  
"I'm a junior, what about you?" Buffy asked  
  
"I'm a junior too." He answered as he searched his mind for something else to ask. "How long have you lived in L.A?  
  
"All my life, I love it here" She said. "What about you? How long did you live in Ireland?"  
  
"All my life, but we traveled a lot, mostly around Europe but we came to the states a couple of times too." Liam said.  
  
"That's cool, how come you speak such good English if you lived their all your life?" Buffy asked. Oh God, she thought, I hope they don't speak English in Ireland, I'll look so stupid.  
  
"My dad wanted my sister's and I to me multi-lingual. So we all speak several languages but I always loved America so I wanted to learn how to speak English a lot." Liam answered. Great, she's going to think I'm a geek who just likes to study he thought.  
  
  
  
The ride over to the Bronze went much better. They got to know each other a little more which just added to their attraction for each other.  
  
When they walked in everyone was already seated and they turned to stare at the two as they walked in. Obviously they had been talking about the Buffy, Liam romance. They shut up as the two got closer to the table.  
  
"hey guys!" Buffy said a little too loudly "Can you move over so we can sit." She said to Willow.  
  
It was a tight squeeze but Buffy and Liam managed to fit on the small couch already occupied by Xander and Willow, although Buffy was partly sitting on Liam's lap.  
  
Just then a tall broad shouldered man with sandy brown hair walked into the club. As soon as Buffy spotted him she ran over and gave him a great big hug.  
  
Liam heard her call the guy Riley as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
He turned to Xander with anger flashing in his eyes. "I thought you said she didn't have a boyfriend?" Liam asked obviously upset. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Calm down man" Xander said to Liam "That's not her boyfriend, that's her brother. I think, he used to look a lot smaller before he went to the army. "  
  
  
  
"Sorry, I just would have felt really stupid trying to flirt with her and she already has a boyfriend" Liam said softly.  
  
"That ok" Willow said. "Besides, I happen to know very well that she is not interested in anyone else but you."  
  
"Thanks, so how long has her brother been in the army?" Liam asked Willow.  
  
"Well he's been gone for almost 2 years, they were really close before he left and Buffy's had kind of a hard time adjusting to life with out him" Willow answered. "Oh I should warn you, he's very protective of Buffy so don't be surprised if he gives you the third degree."  
  
"Thanks, I'll remember that" he said as Buffy and Riley walked towards the group.  
  
"Everyone I want you t meet my brother, Riley." Buffy said. "Ry, you know most of the people hear but this is Cordelia and this is Angel"  
  
"Angel, humm, that's a interesting name." Riley said as he sized up the young man.  
  
"Oh my gosh, did I say his name was Angel?" Buffy said looking very embarrassed "Sorry, his name is really Liam, I'm gonna get something to drink, I'll be right back." She said as she hurried off to the bar.  
  
Willow got up and went after Buffy knowing there was no way Buffy was going to come back with out a little convincing that she didn't look that stupid.  
  
Riley took Willow's place on the couch next to Liam. "So" he said " your interested in my sister?"  
  
"Uh, how did you know?" Liam stuttered.  
  
"Well she obviously likes you, and only an idiot wouldn't be interested." Riley said simply.  
  
"I just met her, but she is just an amazing person." Liam said  
  
"I'll play mean, over protective brother once, You hurt her, and I'll kill you" Riley said as he slapped his had on Liam's back. "But I like you, so I'll be nice from now on."  
  
Just then Willow and Buffy walked over to the group. When Buffy say that Riley was talking to Liam she wanted to die. What ever Riley said, she was sure that Liam wouldn't want to ask her out now. "hey Riley can we go now, I have to study" Buffy asked her brother. "I'll see you all tomorrow at school" she said as she looked at everyone else.  
  
She started to walk away but Liam grabbed her hand. "Can I walk you out?" he asked  
  
"Sure" Buffy said surprised as he got up and started to walk her out. She was even more surprised that he hadn't let go of her hand yet and Riley was pounding him yet.  
  
"I'll get the car" Riley said "you two take your time."  
  
As the two reached outside the club Buffy stared at her brothers back as he walked towards his car.  
  
"what did he say to you?" Buffy asked as she turned to face Liam  
  
"He just said he would kill me if I ever hurt you" Liam said.  
  
"Oh great, I'm sorry if he scared you or anything, he really wouldn't hurt you." Buffy said as she looked down  
  
Liam gently lifted her face so that they were looking in each others eyes.  
  
"you know I wouldn't hurt you right?" Liam asked  
  
"I just met you, but yah for some reason I believe you." Buffy said as there lips got closer and closer together until they lightly touched.  
  
"That was nice" she said quietly.  
  
"Will you go out with me this weekend?' Liam asked as Riley pulled his car up to the curb.  
  
"Sure pick me up at eight?" Buffy said smiling.  
  
"I'll be there" Liam said "Bye Buffy"  
  
"Bye Angel" she said as she shut the car door. 


	4. Chapter 4

The month has been so great. Buffy thought to herself as she lay on her bed deciding what she wanted to write in her journal. She and Liam had officially become a couple three weeks ago when he had asked her to wear his lettermans jacket. Although they had know each other for only a short time they both knew that their relationship was going to last a long time, if not forever.  
  
The two had already become the school's "cutest couple", and they were supposed to take pictures together for the yearbook that afternoon. Everyone around them knew that the couple loved each other very much. Buffy and Liam knew they loved each other also, but neither had vocalized it just yet.  
  
Buffy's parents loved Liam and Liam's parents loved Buffy but they both felt that the two teenagers were moving a little too fast in their relationship. They had even tried getting the two to separate for while but Buffy and Liam wouldn't hear of it. Surprisingly, Riley was also on their side. He could see how happy Liam made his sister and he didn't want to take that away from her.  
  
  
  
"Buffy! Telephone, I think it's Liam" her mother called up to her.  
  
"Ok mom, thanks" Buffy yelled down as she picked up the phone in her room. "Hello" Buffy said into the phone.  
  
"Hey baby, are you almost ready for school?" Liam's sexy voice drifted over the phone.  
  
"yup" she answered "just finishing up writing in my journal."  
  
"Anything about me?" he asked  
  
"Baby, everything is about you." Buffy said seductively, "Anyway, are you leaving your house now?"  
  
"Yah, I'll be there in a few minutes." He said "by love"  
  
"By my Angel" Buffy said. She had started calling him that after their second date, a lot of the guys teased him about it but he didn't care, what ever Buffy wanted, Buffy got.  
  
  
  
"Hey Buffy, Hey ANGEL" Xander said laughing as the two walked up to the group. They were already spread out on the front lawn where they usually hung out before class.  
  
  
  
"So how's the happy couple?" Willow asked as she kissed Xander on the cheek. "Don't worry about him Liam, he's just jealous that I don't have a cute pet name for him."  
  
"I am not, my red hot tamale" Xander said as he poked Willow in the side making her laugh even more.  
  
"So you guys ready for the big game tonight?" Faith asked the guys  
  
"We sure are, what about you girls? Are you guys going to be doing any new cheers about me?" Gunn asked  
  
"Well maybe if you played we would think of some for you." Cordelia said jokingly. Everyone knew that Gunn was one of the best wide receivers in the state and that he already had college scouts looking at him even though he was only a junior.  
  
"Well actually B and I made up a great cheer that we've been working on the past two weeks so be prepared" Faith said  
  
"You made up a cheer?" Liam whispered in Buffy's ear as he held her.  
  
"Yah, Didn't I tell you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, but you've been so busy with your brother lately I haven't really had time to talk to you." Liam said quietly  
  
"Oh Angel, have I been neglecting you? Because if I have I'm really sorry." Buffy said. She looked like she was almost going to cry, the idea of hurting Liam broke her heart.  
  
"It's ok sweety, don't get all worked up" he said as he brushed a tear off her cheek. "I just want to spend every waking moment with you, anything less isn't enough."  
  
"Well we have the after game party at my house." Buffy reminded him. "You are all coming right?" Buffy asked the gang  
  
"Yes, Buffy don't worry it will be a great party, besides we all get to meet Faith's mystery boyfriend." Cordelia said.  
  
"Yahh, so what was his name again?" Xander asked.  
  
"His name is William, and you all better be really nice to him or else I'll beat you all up." Faith said  
  
Everyone smiled at each other knowing that Faith wouldn't hurt a fly. Just then the bell rang for everyone to go to homeroom. Liam gave Buffy a kiss and they all decided to meet at the same spot for lunch.  
  
  
  
  
  
"UUGGHH, I am so glad school is over." Buffy said as she grabbed Angel's hand.  
  
"It wasn't so bad" Liam said as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Well you like that kind of stuff, plus you're good at, I'm not." She pouted  
  
"Come on lets go get this picture taking over with." Liam said as he dragged her down the hall towards the photo lab.  
  
"You don't want to take pictures with me?" Buffy asked  
  
"I'd rather take pictures of you." He smiled  
  
"I'll race you" Buffy said as she pushed him out of the way and took off down the hall. It wasn't long before he caught up and then passed her.  
  
"Mr. O'Connor and Ms. Summers, how many times have I told you not to run in the halls?" Principal Synder yelled after them.  
  
"Sorry Mr.Synder, we were just in a rush to take pictures for the yearbook" Buffy said as she skidded to a halt.  
  
"That's quite alright, just don't let me catch you two running around here any more, have I made my self clear?" he said.  
  
"Yes, crystal clear" Liam answered as the two turned their back and started walking towards the lab. He couldn't look at Buffy because he knew that she was laughing and he didn't want to start in case Synder decided to follow them.  
  
After the picture taking Buffy walked Liam to the locker room. His coach had a tradition where the guys all ate together before the game so that they could stay focused. Besides, Buffy had to set up for the party.  
  
"Bye Angel, I'll miss you" Buffy said as she kissed him "Good luck"  
  
""Thanks baby, I can't wait to see your new cheer." Liam said. "Now drive carefully, ok? You know I love my Jeep so please, no more little accidents."  
  
"I am a good driver" Buffy said. "Ok, well maybe not a good driver but I won't do anything to your car, I promise. Now give me the keys."  
  
"Alright, I trust you, I just don't want anything to happen to you, ok? He said as he kissed her again.  
  
"Buffy, you know I love you, right?" He said slowly, hoping it wasn't too soon.  
  
"I love you too, Angel" She said as she kissed him again.  
  
Suddenly the locker room door swung open and there stood Xander, Gunn and a couple of guys from the team making kissy faces.  
  
"Oh Gunn I love you" Xander said  
  
"Oh Xander you hot stud you!" Gunn answered back as the guys started rolling from laughter.  
  
"I better go, I have some business to take care of" Liam said as he glared at Gunn and Xander.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but laugh. She had to admit, they did a pretty good impression of her and Liam.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you at the game" Buffy said as she grabbed the keys out of his hand and ran down the hall.  
  
  
  
"Wow he actually let you drive his car again?" Willow asked Buffy as she climbed into the Jeep.  
  
"yes of course he did, he loves me." Buffy said happily.  
  
She just couldn't believe how great her junior year had turned out. She had a great boyfriend like Angel, her brother was home from the army, and she had a great group of friends.  
  
"Ok guys, we have a lot of decorating to do, so let's get to it" Buffy said as the girls climbed out of the Jeep.  
  
Willow, Faith and Cordelia had offered to help set up for the party so they were all running around Buffy house trying to finish before they had to leave for the game.  
  
"Buffy, are you sure your parents said it was ok that you have this party?" Faith asked  
  
"Yes I am positive they said it was ok, they trust me." Buffy said. "Besides if we break anything, we have a week to fix it, they aren't coming back till next week Friday."  
  
"ok, now are you sure your parents said that we could sleep over?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes, they said you guys could sleep over." Buffy said.  
  
" Let me be more clear about my question, are you sure they said the guys could sleep over?" Willow asked.  
  
"Hey do you want Xander to sleep over or not?" Buffy asked. "I mean it's not like any of us are going to do anything, right?"  
  
Buffy said as she looked straight at Cordelia. Gunn and she were the only ones who had taken their relationship to the next level.  
  
"Well of course not! Besides we've only had sex once, it's not like we do it all the time" Cordy said as she raised her voice.  
  
"Calm down I was just asking" Buffy said "let's get back to work, we have to leave soon to get to the game on time." 


	5. Chapter 5

The four couples and Anya are walking into Buffy's house after the big game. Buffy and Angel lead the way with Gunn and Cordelia, Xander and Willow, and Faith and her platinum colored hair boyfriend William, who for some odd reason told the group to call him Spike.  
  
"That was a great game you guys" Anya said as she bought up the rear of the happy couple parade. Why can't I have someone she thought bitterly. More specifically, why can't I have Xander. He and Willow act more like they were brother and sister rather then two crazy teenagers in love. Oh well, she thought, I'll get him some day.  
  
For now Anya had to settle for the new boy Oz. He had asked Anya to go to a movie tonight but she had invited him to the party instead. Plus he wasn't all that bad looking.  
  
  
  
When they all finally got in the house each couple set about doing their own thing. Xander and Willow sat on the couch and watched T.V., Faith and Spike went outside so that he could smoke a cigarette, Cordelia and Gunn went to the car because she had forgotten something and Buffy and Angel went into the kitchen to get some food for everyone.  
  
  
  
"So who did you invite to come to the party?" Buffy asked Angel innocently  
  
"Truthfully? I didn't ask anyone, I didn't want to share you with so many people and I figured everyone else probably invited half the school anyway." He said with a smile. "Who did you invite?"  
  
"You're not going to believe this but I didn't invite anyone else either." She replied laughing.  
  
They soon found out that no one else had invited anyone either, except Anya who couldn't wait until Oz arrived.  
  
"Great so it looks like it's just the same old gang tonight" Buffy said. "Well except for Spike and Oz of course."  
  
"What do you guys want to do?" Angel asked  
  
"We could play spin the bottle" Gunn suggested.  
  
"What are you like ten years old" Cordelia snapped. "besides, why would you want to kiss anyone but me, no offense you guys" she said as she looked at her friends.  
  
"None taken, besides I wouldn't want to share Angel with any of you anyway" Buffy said looking possessively at her boyfriend.  
  
"Well we could eat and watch some movies." Willow suggested.  
  
A chorus of No's rang out.  
  
"We need to do something that we couldn't do when Buffy's parents are home." Xander said  
  
"Well we need to think of something." Gunn said.  
  
  
  
Authors note: I'm running out of ideas so if you have any suggestions please let me know. 


End file.
